Vision of Escaflowne: Return
by Rayden 77
Summary: After the series,our to lovers met back up Hitomi and Van and start a new adventure with old friend and new ones. And a old and new enemy join to control fate.


Vision of Escaflowne: Return 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything!

**Chapter 1:**

Hitomi sat in her desk gazing out the window, daydreaming. The teacher voice was nothing but a mumble.

" Hitomi, Hitomi," Mr. Buckskin yelled, drawing Hitomi's attention back to the real world.

" I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Buckskin," apologized Hitomi, looking down at the floor as her classmates laugh at her.

" Quite, " Mr. Buckskin demanded as he slammed his ruler on his desk causing the other students to stop their giggling and come to attention. " Hitomi you have detention after school for disturbing the class," Mr. Buckskin said as he rummaged around inside his desk and pulled out a little pink slip and handing it to Hitomi.

" Yes, Mr. Buckskin," sighted Hitomi, as she took the sheet from him and shoved it into her pocket.

" Now class may we continue," Mr. Buckskin informed the class as he walked over to the greenish chalkboard and continued to write out formulas.

" How could I get another DT, this is my third one this week, I have to stop daydreaming," Hitomi's thoughts raced. Hitomi couldn't help but daydream this class was so boring. " I wonder what Van is doing right now; I miss him so much," Hitomi's thoughts drifted off again. The ringing bell broke her thoughts.

" Well class we well finish this tomorrow and Hitomi don't forget about your detention,' huffed the teacher as he sat down in his chair. Hitomi and Yukari walked out of the classroom together.

" You have to stop daydreaming, Hitomi," stated Yukari giving her friend a worried look.

" I know but it's so hard," sighted Hitomi looking up at the room's numbers to see where to go. Hitomi stopped when she came to the DT room.

" Well see you later, call me ok," called back Yukari as she walked away waving.

" Yeah, see you later," replied Hitomi sadly as she walked into the plain white DT room, and sat down at one of the empty desk.

" Well hello again, Ms. Kanzaki," greeted the teacher sitting at the desk at the front of the room.

" Hello Ms. Crowfoot," Hitomi answered, Ms. Crowfoot went back to reading her magazine. Hitomi sat in the plain room for what felt like hours.

" DT is over you may all go home now," Ms. Crowfoot broke the silence, making Hitomi jump at the sudden noise. Hitomi quickly collected her things and was out the door in a flash. It was about a half an hour walk from the school to Hitomi's home. She finally reached the old familiar yellow gate.

" Home sweet home," Hitomi muttered to herself and open the gate and walked to the door and opening it. " I'm home," yelled Hitomi as her voice bounced from wall to wall like a game of ping-pong.

" Hi honey, there is someone in the living room for you," Hitomi's mother replied to the echo. Hitomi was very interested that someone was here for her and waiting. Hitomi took her shoes off and ventured into the living room and the person who sat on the couch made her heart jump.

" Amano," Hitomi gasped still staring at him in disbelief, he jumped off the couch and hugged her.

" It's good to see you," he whispered into her ear as he still held her. Hitomi wiggled out of his hug and took a step back away from him. Amano never notice.

" Yeah," Hitomi said a little nervous; the last time they saw each other, Hitomi had the biggest crush on him and the same with him, but it was a different story now for Hitomi. Hitomi flopped on the couch staring at the ground, shaking her head; Amano came and sat close to her, which made Hitomi even more nervous.

" It's going to be just like old times," Amano said taking Hitomi's hands in his and leaning in for a kiss, but Hitomi pulled away removing her hands from his. " What's wrong Hitomi," questioned Amano, the last time he checked she was all over him.

" Amano I don't like you in that way any more," Hitomi confessed, looking at the ground and not his face.

" What," Amano barked standing up and walking over to Hitomi so he stood in front of her.

" Amano may you please leave," Hitomi requested quietly. Amano turned to face the door but turned back around and struck Hitomi across the face and then stormed out the door. The loud slam brought Hitomi's mother, Nariko from the kitchen to find her daughter alone and on the floor holding her cheek and tears falling down her face.

" What happen," asked Nariko as she rushed forward to her daughter on the floor, Hitomi looked up at her mother's face. Nariko noticed that her cheek was red and swollen. " What did he do to you?" inquired Nariko as she cupped her daughter's face.

" Van," Hitomi whispered under her breathe.

" What did you say," question Nariko, hoping she didn't hear what she though she had; she had already been through this with Hitomi.

" Mom, I'm sorry but I have to go," Hitomi apologized to her Mother as she stood and turned towards the stairs.

" Go where," asked her mother with a puzzled look on her face.

" I'm going back to Gaea," Hitomi yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs, she only got half way up when her Mother stopped her.

" What your not going back to Gaea," her mother protested as she climbed up the stairs and grabbed her daughter's arm.

" Yes mom, I need to go back," Hitomi tried to wiggle free from her mother's grasp.

" Please, wait until school is finished, then you can go," Hitomi's mother said with tears filling her eyes.

" Fine all wait," Hitomi agreed walking back down the stairs with her mother.

" Now lets get some ice on that," Nariko pointed to Hitomi's red cheek as she leaded her into the kitchen.

**Author's notes: **I'm just trying this out. That's why it's such a short chapter, but if you like review, but if I don't get enough reviews I my not continue it. MAY NOT… IT DEPENDS. I'm sorry to all you who like Amano, don't worry he explains for his actions in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have hints send them down. Thanx! ****


End file.
